Tetaplah di sini
by Chlorin
Summary: Dia datang, cinta pertama shikamaru telah kembali. lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa yang harus dilakukan shikamaru? Akankah kebahagiaan Ino berakhir detik ini juga?


" Aku mencintaimu" Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepala Shikamaru. Ia tak tahu kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini. kenapa ia baru muncul sekarang? Batin Shikamaru.

Gadis itu adalah Temari, gadis yang pernah sangat dicintai Shikamaru dua tahun yang lalu namun sebelum Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya, Temari harus di kirim ke Suna untuk Study. Kini Temari muncul lagi setelah semua keadaan telah berubah.

" sudah ada seseorang"

" Aku tahu"

" Aku mencintainya"

" Aku tahu dan aku juga tahu cintamu padaku lebih besar dari cintamu padanya"

Shikamaru terdiam, seharusnya ia membantahnya dengan tegas dan mengatakan " Tidak" namun apa, ia tahu hati isi hatinya sendiri. Ia tahu hatinya selalu menginginkan Temari, selalu merindukannya, hatinya selalu memuja gadis itu. Ia juga tahu alasannya menerima cinta Ino, juga karena Temari. Benar, mungkin ia lebih mencintai Temari dibanding Ino, gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Ino?

" Hey, kau melamun?" Tanya Ino, membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru

" Tidak, tadi kau bilang apa?" Jawab Shikamaru, menyadari kini Ino berada di sampingnya

" Lupakanlah, aku ke sini membawakanmu ini" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal dan sebotol susu. Shikamaru menatap sekilas kedua benda yang diberikan padanya, ia sudah tahu apa isi benda itu lalu kedua mata Shikamaru menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis berwajah oval putih dengan rambut pirang panjang yang selalu dikuncir, matanya yang teduh, hidungnya yang kecil, bibir pinknya. Semua itu yang membuat dulu jantung Shikamaru pertama kalinya berdebar untuk gadis lain selain Temari. Itulah mengapa, saat Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya Shikamaru langsung menerima gadis itu. Alasan lain tentu saja karena Temari, Shikamaru tak mau terlalu lama terpuruk dalam pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Ia harus _move on_ dan salah satu kuncinya adalah Ino

" Aku tahu, pasti kau lupa sarapan pagi. Kau tak usah membantah, aku tahu itu salah satu kebiasaan terburukmu, kau tahu sarapan pagi itu sangat penting. Bagaimana kau bisa beraktivitas kalau perutmu kosong. Dasar!" Omel Ino namun tetap tersenyum. Namun ia menyadari bahwa pria di depannya sedang menatapnya dalam, Shikamaru seperti tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya.

" Ya!" Teriak Ino pelan

" kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Shikamaru, seperti tak mendengar teriakan Ino

" melakukan apa?" kening Ino berkerut

" semua. Kau menelpon di pagi hari untuk membangunkanku, mengecek jadwal pelajaranku, buku-bukuku, membawakanku bekal, menanyakan PRku, memperhatikan makan siangku, selalu menghawatirkan kesehatanku bahkan kau menemaniku setiap latihan basket" Jelas Shikamaru, membuat gadis di depannya semakin mengerutkan keningnya

" aku tak tahu kenapa kau mempertanyakan semua itu tapi kupikir, itu memang yang harus dilakukan seorang pacar. Apa itu menggaguumu?"

" kau tahu, kau membuatku tak bisa…" Kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti _meninggalkanmu_ itu seharusnya yang ia ucapkan namun tak bisa, ia tak mungkin bisa menyakiti gadis di depannya.

" tak bisa apa?" Tanya Ino

" lupakan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu sepertinya jam istirahat pertama sudah selesai. Aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku" Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertegun. Ino bukannya tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, ia tahu Temari telah kembali, cinta pertama Shikamaru telah kembali, ia tahu mungkin sebentar lagi kebahagiaannya akan berakhir. Namun bisakah ia menundanya sebentar saja? Bisakah ia memiliki Shikamaru sebentar lagi? ia masih ingin menikmati kebahagiaan ini.

" Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?" desak gadis di seberang telepon. Shikamaru tak menjawab

" aku tak punya banyak waktu, jika kau tak bisa memberikanku kepastian aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk selama-lamanya, aku akan menetap di sana. Bisakah kau memberikan jawaban malam ini?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru tak menjawab

" kau tahu kan, aku datang ke sini untuk siapa. Aku datang hanya untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tak mungkin bisa membantah Papa untuk alasan yang lain" Shikamaru hanya diam

" Shikamaru, mari selesaikan malam ini. Telepon aku jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan saat itu juga aku akan memohon ke Papa untuk membatalkan semuanya" Kata Temari, sesaat kemudian telepon terputus.

Shikamaru tertegun, tangannya masih menggenggam hpnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia tak harus melakukan apa? Walaupun ia tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya? Bagaimana mengatakannya? Bagaimana reaksi gadis itu? Apakah ia tega melihat gadis yang selalu tersenyum padanya, menangis di depannya? Oh sungguh apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia tak sanggup membiarkan Temari pergi, ia masih…masih… sangat mencintai gadis itu. Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah, ayo akhiri sekarang juga. Batin Shikamaru

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang bercuap-cuap ria bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru dan dalam waktu beberapa detik gadis itu telah berada di depannya sambil mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya seperti biasa.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Ino ceria

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" sejenak Ino terdiam, lalu kembali tersenyum

" baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kantin saja sambil makan siang"

" mungkin kita bisa cari tempat lain, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini di kantin" Tolak Shikamaru membuat Ino kembali terdiam, dan segera tersenyum lagi

" Baiklah, hmmm tapi bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu. Aku benar-benar lapar, setelah itu baru kita cari tempat untuk bicara" Shikamaru seperti berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Ino memesan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Shikamaru. Lalu mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" apa kau ingat? Kita pertama kali bertemu di kantin" Kata Ino tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana

" waktu itu kau begitu sombong, jelas-jelas kau yang menaruh kakimu di jalan sehingga membuatku terjatuh lalu dengan angkuhnya, kau menuduhku tak punya mata" Kenang Ino, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum

" aku tak tahu betapa tampannya dirimu hingga aku harus menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu, oh itu sungguh mempermalukan derajat seorang perempuan. Apa kau ingat kita sudah pacaran berapa lama?"

" seingatku, itu sudah 1 tahun 5 bulan" Jawab Shikamaru, berharap jawabannya tidak salah

" Oh syukurlah kau masih ingat" Lirih Ino, lalu kembali terdiam sampai pesanan mereka datang

" Argh, mereka salah lagi. Kenapa mereka menaburi bawang goreng di soupmu, jelas-jelas aku sudah bilang tadi" keluh Ino sambil menyendok bawang goreng dari mangkuk sup Shikamaru dan memindahkan ke mangkuknya

" tidak usah Ino, aku bisa memakannya, aku tidak alergi bawang goreng" Larang Shikamaru, melihat Ino yang susah payah menyendok bawang goreng itu

" aku tahu kau tidak alergi, tapi kau tidak suka. Aku takkan membiarkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka" Balasnya, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya

" Nah selesai. Sekarang kau bisa memakannya" Kata Ino ceria, lalu segera memakan soup milikinya. Shikamaru terdiam, ia tak tahu harus memikirkan apa.

" Kenapa kau diam saja, ayo makan soupnya. Bukannya kau tak suka soup yang sudah dingin" Oh apa lagi ini, kenapa Ino mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, mengapa ia tahu makanan kesukaannya? Kenapa ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru tak suka makan bawang goreng? Kenapa ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru tak suka memakan soup yang sudah dingin? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui semua itu? Selama itukah mereka pacaran, hingga setiap detail tentang Shikamaru ia ketahui.

Lalu apa yang Shikamaru ketahui tentang Ino. Ia hanya tahu Ino hampir suka semua jenis makanan, tak ada yang spesifik hanya saja Shikamaru tahu Ino memperlakukan makanan berbeda pada orang umumnya. Shikamaru tahu jika Ino makan sesuatu yang berkuah, ia takkan menambahkan kecap, sambal, jeruk nipis, garam ataupun vitsin seperti orang pada umumnya, ia hanya memakannya sesuai buatan penjualnya. Apa lagi yang ia tahu? Ia tahu Ino tidak suka pada sesuatu yang berlebihan. Ino tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis atau pedas, baju yang terlalu modis dan ketat, suasana yang terlalu ramai atau sunyi dan satu yang diketahui Shikamaru yang mungkin tidak diketahui orang lain bahwa Ino phobiagelap, Ino akan berteriak sekeras-kerasanya jika ia berada dalam suasana gelap. Oh sebanyak itukah yang ia ketahui tentang Ino, apakah itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sangat mengetahui tentang gadis itu? Apakah itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai gadis itu? Oh Tuhan, Shikamaru kembali bingung dengan keputusannya.

" Ya! Apa kau hanya akan mengaduk soup itu hingga jam istirahat habis?" Teriak Ino pelan, membuat laki-laki di depannya menatapnya

" Kupikir aku akan mengatakannya di sini" Kata Shikamaru, seakan tak mendengar perkataan Ino. Yah ia harus segera mengakhirinya sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak karena sekelumit pikiran yang menggerogoti otaknya. Ino terdiam menunduk, ia tak bisa menatap mata Shikamaru. Apakah kebahagiannya akan berakhir di sini? Detik ini? Oh tidak bisakah ia menundanya beberapa jam lagi? Ia belum siap kehilangan Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru bisakah kau mengatakannya lain kali. Kupikir jam makan siang sudah berakhir, kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku" Tanpa mendengar respon Shikamaru, Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sepertinya belum benar-benar mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan Ino, ia tahu Ino takkan pernah seperti itu, apakah Ino mengetahuinya? Oh Tuhan segera akhiri semua ini.

Kini Shikamaru sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah, ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya. Apakah Ino masih kekasihnya? Benar, gadis itu masih menjadi kekasih sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tak lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis keluar dan berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Sejenak Shikamaru terpana, Ino terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Ia memakai gaun pink selutut dengan blazer putih bagian atasnya, rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dan jepit rambut pink menghiasi bagian atas rambutnya.

" Kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?" Tanya Ino

" Aku..aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahmu. Aku…aku ingin menbicarakan sesuatu" Jawabnya, lalu seperti tak ingin berlama-lama menatap Ino, Shikamaru segera berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Melihat itu, Ino berlari pelan menyusul Shikamaru, ia memberanikan diri mengandeng lengan kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi harus ia lepas.

Mereka sampai di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Ino. Kini mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu dengan penerangan lampu taman itu.

" aku.." baru saja Shikamaru ingin mengutarakan maksudnya, sebelum Ino mendahuluinya bicara

" Kau tahu, ini tempat pertama kalinya kita kencan dan mungkin kau tak menyadari baju yang yang kupakai sekarang adalah baju yang kupakai saat pertama kali kita kencan" Kata Ino, tanpa sedikitpun menatap Shikamaru, matanya menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Bintang, apakah ia akan terus ada di sana? Jawabannya tidak. Begitupun dirinya, ia takkan selama bisa menjadi kekasih Shikamaru. Benar, ia harus rela melepaskan Shikamaru.

" kau tahu aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia sampai aku tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya dengan apa" Lanjutnya, ia tersenyum sambil menatap laki-laki di depannya.

" Ino.."

" bersamamu, aku sangat sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku…aku tak bisa melepasmu" sebutir air mata membasahi pipinya, disusul butiran air mata lainnya. Shikamaru tak tahan melihat gadis di depannya, ia menarik tubuh Ino, mendekapnya berharap tangis itu bisa berhenti. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat Ino menangis. Lama Shikamaru terdiam sambil memeluk Ino.

...

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau benar-benar bahagia, kenapa kau menangis? Melepasku, kenapa kau harus melepasku? Aku takkan pergi, aku akan tetap di sini. Bersamamu " Kata Shikamaru, mempererat pelukannya.

Benar, aku akan tetap di sini bersamanya. Aku takkan melepas seseorang yang telah membuatku bahagia selama ini untuk seseorang yang bahkan baru datang beberapa minggu yang lalu. walaupun hatiku…Ah siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin apa isi hatiku, apa yang diinginkan hatiku. Yang aku tahu saat ini pikiranku, jiwaku dan …mungkin hatiku tak ingin melihatnya menangis, aku hanya ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum.

Diam-diam Ino tersenyum dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Tuhan, terima kasih, terima kasih karena membiarkan ia tetap bersamaku, terima kasih karena telah menundanya untuk waktu…yang kuharap selama-lamanya.


End file.
